Demons and Angels
by BabyBlueJaye
Summary: A new powerful character is added to the Normandy crew. Shepard has trouble figuring him out. Rated M for violence,gore, language, suggestive themes, drugs, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any contents of mass effect (characters, settings, etc.)**

**Author's note: This story is written from multiple points of view sometimes characters will address the reader directly. They might tell the story from a first person point of view( like an autobiography).Most of the story is written will be written this way. I do own all rights to the new character I created (Jaye Lunais (Loon-a-is) or as asari have grown to call him **_**ArdatBillinis**_** (biotic demon). If you want to use him in your story please PM me.**

**Miranda Lawson Prolog **

I have known Jaye for what 4 years now as his best friend and Jaye doesn't trust anyone easy I had to meld with him multiple times just so he would trust me with his last name. What? I know you are confused that I said "he" and "meld" in the same sentence. "He" implies Jaye is male while "meld" suggest he is asari. Well both are true he is the first and only male asari. His father was a former army ranger turned astronaut back on Earth.

Essentially the ship he was on was supposed to go to Jupiter(around 112 years or so ago) but instead it malfunctioned and continued on a straight path into a mass relay. It transported him and his crew into asari space were they drifted for two years in a ship without fuel. Sadly before they were recovered by a asari patrol ship that was sent to investigate the new ship in their system. His crew went insane and he was forced to kill them all. He was the only survivor of his ship. He met Jaye's "mother" a couple of years after he was forced to stay on Thessia under constant observation.

They fell in love instantly even though her family was basically the asari mafia. They wanted children and had three kids together two were asari the other one was Jaye. Jaye was created in a test tube like I was (I think that could be one reason we both get along were both "test tube kids" as he calls it) only difference is he was made from his mother and father's genes, while I was just made from my father's genes.

They didn't try to but they created the perfect biotic. He is even a pretty good assassin. He can meld with people and they won't even know until he decides to fry their mind with his. Of course that leaves him exhausted, but is worth it considering people don't know why the guy next to them just fell dead until he's long gone. The only thing he can't do bioticaly is charge. He just can't turn his self into a solid ball of energy. He just turns into a bluish purple mist. It's creepy as hell when he puts his self back together.

I fucked up big time Jaye hates Cerberus (along with the rest of the bloody galaxy) and I work for them. He knew I did when we met he said he would hate to kill me over bullshit so long as I could explain the reasons behind what I was doing he would be okay with it or turn a blind eye to it. This was different I turned him over to Cerberus to be imprisoned. That night has haunted me for the past 2 years.

We were roommates (I know bad idea) I was in the living room watching television. Then everything went to hell. Jaye stormed in the door dressed in his jet black armor with the purple stripe down his shoulder pad." Whats got your nickers in a bunch" I said with a chuckle. With lightning speed in was thrown and held against the wall by his biotics. Which was quickly replaced by his hand on my throat. "I fuckin trusted you" he barked at me not trying to hide his full rage now. I was to busy struggling to pull his hand away from my throat so I could breathe to ask what he was talking about. I was quickly starting to black out but he let up just enough for me to breath again. He was rage reincarnated at that monument dark purple biotics crackling all through out the room and around him.

"Jaye I…."

"Shut the fuck up"

I immediately did not wanting to further enrage him. Then without warning his eyes turned obsidian and he enter my mind not gently like he used to ,but painfully. Images of me flashed before my eyes I was talking to General Patrovsky, but something was different was this image coming from a sniper scope….it was. I still don't know why Jaye didn't just take the shot and kill both of us it was obvious he was well hidden and would be able to escape without being caught.

"Tell me that you have a clone or something Miri. Tell me that wasn't you." He let me down at some point and his biotics died down but he no longer looked angry he looked disappointed sad even and.. was he…no way he was he was crying. In the years I knew him Jaye never cried once.

"Miri tell me why you were there. " I didn't say anything I just stood there.

"Yea I thought as much." Jaye pulled his carnafix pointed at my head and fired I felt the shot graze my head.

"That's a warning Operative Lawson if I ever see you again I won't miss I promise."

When he called me Operative Lawson it broke my heart because he made it official I was his enemy and that was the last thing he needed. In the next two days I told the Illusive Man everything he needed to know to capture Jaye.

When they did they told me they would keep him In a cyro cell until they figured out how to deal with him. It took a while to find a safe place to find him from the merc group he ran (the ravens)and from AriaT'loak with the relationship they had I couldn't tell if they were best friends too or a couple either way we all knew either she or his mercs would be coming for him one day.

The Cerberus facility that I was on when he saw me was experimenting on asari to find the secrets behind how the asari melded. Later after the facility was shut down I found out all the subjects were subjected to in humane testing and experiments. His youngest sister was kidnapped and made into a subject she was 37 still a kid by asari standards. I was in charge of her group I didn't know what was being done to them I just evaluated their mental state, and watch oversaw the executions (I had no idea she was his sister until some years later).

She was deemed too dangerous after she knocked a guard's canine teeth out and tried to slit his throat with them and was scheduled to be "put down" as they called it. To this day I'm sure Jaye would have been proud of her she didn't so much as flinch when she was executed as a matter of fact she smiled before the guard pulled the trigger. She was so strong willed just like Jaye.

"Last chance cooperate and we will still let you live." Was what the executioner told her.

"Does it matter you'll still kill me anyway. Just remember this my family will hunt you down like the animal you are and when they find you they'll make you suffer you'll suffer a fate worse than death. _Shanisha ise Adrdat Yamma _(it loosely translates to "may the demons take pity on what's left of your soul.")

Bang! "I fuckin hate aliens" then he left.

**End of Prolog**

**Author's Note: Please read and review without it I'll never know what you guys/girls think. Also please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. Keep coming back to See if my story has been updated. My usual upload days are from Friday to Sunday. If you didn't like chapter one try to read on it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AriaT'Loak 2 years after Jaye's arrest**

I finally found him after years of searching. Between searching for Jaye and running Omega it has been practically impossible to have a single coherent thought, but riding to some garden planet with the most elite members of Jaye's merc group is strangely relaxing. It's been goddess knows how long since I last killed someone with my own hands.

Jaye was a powerful ally of mine. No. Not just an ally but a friend, but a close friend(and he's the only person I had to resist begging for it in bed, even though I failed multiple times at not begging).

"Ma'am two minutes until we reach the LZ."

"Listen up everyone Jaye is in that building somewhere and we are going to get him out no matter what understand me?"

(Collectively the crew shouts) "Ravens never give up we fight to the bitter end!"

"Damn right!"

When we got to the LZ it was anything but stealthy. Cerberus already opened fire on us.

"Cover my ass I'm going to the holding cells."

"Yes ma'am"

We were able to cut down the first wave of Cerberus operatives to get inside the facility.

"So this Jaye guy must be pretty badass for Cerberus to build a whole facility to keep him locked up."

"Wait you joined the Ravens and you don't know who Jaye is?"

"How bought you two shut the fuck up and shoot these assholes!"

"Yes ma'am."

As I threw a warp at the last guard the group spread out looking for where they were keeping Jaye. It didn't take long before I heard the same Drell who didn't know who Jaye was shouted "I found him….. I think".

There he was they had Jaye in a cryo pod. Normally I would swear to kill whoever did this to him but I'm sure he has that covered.

"Ma'am they have multiple security protocols I have to bypass to get Jaye out of cyro and…."

"I don't give a fuck what you have to do just get him out of there."

"Ummm….Yes ma'am he'll be weak and dizzy after being in cryo for so long, but he should recover before we get back to Omega."

"Good."

Now all that was left was for me to wait, and I hate waiting. I heard the loud hiss of his cryo pod as it opened. It only took a few seconds before Jaye opened his eyes. The first thing he did was hit the closes person to him with a warp so powerful they turned into a smear on the wall. I wanted to laugh at Jaye's blind fury, but I had to stop him before he could do anything else.

Jaye climbed out of his pod and tried to stand, but was immediately on his knees. I rushed over to him to help brace him. His biotics were crackling on him trying to give him the menacing look of a powerful biotic whose power is only matched by the strongest and oldest Justicar.

"Jaye calm down its me." His brown skin looked so pail nothing like his normal color brown.

"Aria is…is that you."

"Yes. Can you walk on your own."

"No clue I'll try." He took one step and threw up. I held him up again. I turned and told a dark brown turian to carry him for me.

"Miss Aria we need to get out of here quick Cerberus figured out why we're here and their reinforcements are coming in force." We rushed back to the shuttle in record time. I forced everyone to ride back in a different shuttle to not crowed Jaye. He must have passed out on the way to the shuttle because he was out cold when we got to the shuttles. Now it's just me Jaye and the medic on his ship. I gotten give it to him not many merc groups have their own ships.

Jaye finally came around about an hour or two after we left that facility. He had been laid in his captain's quarters after he was taken out of the med bay. I was sitting on his couch running Omega from my Omni tool.

"Well who da fuck do I owe the honor of being able to wake to you in my room?" He gave me that smile of his that his mother had perfectly made (that woman was an evil genius). Jaye may not know it but he was designed to be a human Ardat Yakshi. His smile could get any woman to open her legs (hell he got me a few times before I got used to it).

"Nice try Romeo but I'm immune to you now remember?"

"I know but can you blame me for trying?"

"No. Even though you couldn't handle me."

"HA! If I remember correctly I did more than handle you. I dominated you and you liked it."

"Fuck you. I was just pretending to like it so you would get off faster."

"So this is pretending." In no time his dark brown eyes turned obsidian and I was reliving a memory.

_Calloused brown hands roam lavender skin stopping only to tweak a nipple while moans and growls of pleasure filled the room. "Jaye please it's too intense I need the meld to cum!"_

"_All you have to do is say I'm right and you're wrong."_

"_I'm never wrong… __**OH GODDESS RIGHT THERE!" **__Was all she could say between grunts and moans. Slowly Aria's 11 1/2" source of pleasure started to pull out of her._

"_**WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_

"_If I'm not right then I'll just leave."_

"_**YOU WOULDN'T DARE"**_

_Jaye leaned in close to Aria's ear and spoke in a low seductive whisper. "Watch me." He started to pull out faster. Aria panicked and did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from moving farther away, and shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_**YOU'RE RIGHT. OKAY? I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DOMINATE ME. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!"**_

"_That's all I wanted to hear. Now you can cum for me."_

"_**ABOUT FUCKING TIME"**_

_Aria started the meld and Jaye drove himself all the way into Aria's tight azure and resumed his relentless pounding as they both came they both panted trying to regain their breath Aria spoke in happy post orgasmic glee._

"_I fucking hate you. "Emphasized with a soft punch to his hard chest. _

_Jaye squeezed one of her ass cheeks. Then spoke with a deep throaty chuckle._

"_I guess that means no more sex then?"_

"_Hold on big guy I said I hate "You" not the sex."_

"_Good to know now I know how to get information out of you."_

"_Hmmm amazing sex for information….deal."_

"_Good I was going broke with the amounts of money you ask for."_

_They both fell asleep shortly after with Aria resting her head on Jaye's chest._

"How do you do that?"

"Dowhat?"

"You know meld with people without them being able to fight it."

"Oooo that. Ancient Chinese secret." Jaye spoke with some terrible accent. I started to leave the room. When I heard Jaye call my name.

"What do you want?" I answered reluctantly.

"You might want to take a cold shower tonight your nipples are hard." I sub-concisely covered my nipples.

"Well that asari of yours looks like she is a little defiant you know which one the dark blue one with the Ravens tattoo on her right tit. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Why… wait how did you know about that?"

"Well I may or may not have peeked in both showers after your rescue, and it seems her boss just sent AriaT'loak to give her a good spanking for insubordination." I started to walk out of his room again, but with an extra sway in my hips to emphasize what I meant. I heard Jaye call to me to take it easy on his best medic/infiltrator. She helped him start the Ravens and he cared for her deeply(not love but care as in he would kill anyone who hurt her plus they used to bone a lot).

"She's a medic she can treat her own wounds." I called back to him closing the door to his quarters before he could respond.

**Third person POV Jaye's cabin**

Jaye knew where Aria was going now so he decided to warn/set the scene for Enala (In-nal-la).

"Enala."

"Yes"

"Aria will be in your room shortly to teach you what happens when you dis obey orders, and no she's not going to kill you. Just take off your cloths put your belt on the bed bend over the bed and wait. Got it?"

"Got it. O and Luna.."

"Yes."

Thank you I know you're a little…. Incapacitated at the moment soooo I was thinking next time maybe you can discipline me."

"Next time? You sayin dis might happen again?"

"Only if you don't teach me a lesson personally." Enala's words dripped sex when she said that.

Jaye chuckled and turned over in his bed to go to sleep.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into." He mumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note: Please read and review without it I'll never know what you guys/girls think. Also please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. Keep coming back to See if my story has been updated. My usual upload days are from Friday to Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaye Lunais 5 months after recovery**

For the last 2 months I've hunted down all the assholes that were involved in my imprisonment. I know Miri... I mean Miranda was involved but I know she was emotional at the time. I can't blame her for turnin me in. Hell would have done the same myself, but I ain't goin afta her right now I got one more target left General Arnold Heywood.

When I landed on Illium it was just me and my best lieutenant (Enala) departing the ship. We broke into the general's apartment and waited for him to come back home. Click. The general turned on the light switch and within seconds of spotting me he had his gun pointed right at me. I wasn't afraid I knew he wouldn't shoot me.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I stood and stepped into the light so he could have a better view of me.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be locked away on some garden world never to be found."

"Well you see the most interesting thing happened. I was freed by a friend."

"What?"

"I know right the big bad merc/pirate leader has friends. Shocking."

"Well we have a few questions for you."

"Wait! Who the fuck else is here." As if on cue Enala came uncloaked and disarmed him of his pistol, swept his feet from under him and had him pinned to the ground in seconds.

"What do you two want?" I paced around his apartment to gather my thoughts. Not only was he involved with keeping me imprisoned, but he was involved in the kidnapping and murder of my little sister.

"Does the name Linisa Lunais Mean anything to you?"

"Ummm…Yea…Yea it does. That's the name of that crazy asari bitch my buddy and I had executed couple years back. Why." Enala gave him a few hard hits to the jaw for me. He was gargling blood and had a broken nose by the time she was finished.

I spoke in a calm even tone that would make a Justicar seem like an emotional teenager. "That 'asari bitch' was my sister." As I looked around the apartment I found a knife in the kitchen and grabbed it. When I walked next to him and Enala she got off of him and I replaced her on his chest, before he could get a chance to move.

I was still using a calm emotionless tone with him. "Tell me the name of the man that pulled the trigger and I might let you live."

"Fuck you. I'm not telling you shit."

"Fine don't tell me. Hope you can pay for the surgery to fix your shoulder." I then drove the knife into his shoulder blade pushing all the way through his shoulder until the blade touched the ground on the opposite side of his body. He screamed and begged for mercy I simply ignored it.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Listen I can't tell you he'll kill me if I do."

"**I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T.**" My voice went down to a whisper as I twisted the knife. "Either way you're dead so tell me."

"**NEVER!**"I pulled the blade down through his shoulder until it ripped through his arm leaving only a little bit of it still attached.

"**AHHHHHHH SHIT! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! NO MORE! NO MORE!"**

"There we go now was that so hard?"

"**YOUR INSANE!**"

"I've been told. Now give me a name."

He was slowly starting to lose conciseness. I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him on his feet surely the pain would bring him back. It did. "Give me a name now and I'll give you some medi-gel and call you an ambulance."

"Jason… His names Jason Wallis."

"E that name ring any bells to you?"

"I got nothing boss." That's when I turned to the pathetic asshole in my hands and dropped him to the ground.

"Thank you for the info." I grabbed his omni off of his left arm and threw it across the room after transferring all the data to my omni-tool. I pushed him back on the ground and watched him black out from blood loss. As we made our way to the door I told Enala to call him an ambulance.

"Think he'll live?"

"Depends on how fast the paramedics get here."

**LiaraT'Soni after she gave Shepard to Cerberus and 2 weeks after she started T'Soni Information Broking.**

"Madam T'Soni there are two people here to see you."

"Send them in Nyxeris." Shepard died only a month or so ago and now here I was plotting my revenge on the man/women/group of people who tried to sell her corpse to the collectors.

When the door to my office opened I was greeted with the sight of two people. One was an asari such as myself with skin only a few shades darker than my mother's. She was probably in her early 200's or late 190's. She wore a beautiful formfitting purple dress that had hugged all of her curves but still looked professional. There was a cut going up to her thigh (surely to show off her legs). It had an oval cut in it to show off her cleavage. She was obviously trying to show off the tattoo on her right breast (it was a tattoo of some kind of bird I don't know what kind) she wore that tattoo with pride like it was a prestigious medal or a badge of honor.

The second was a human a black man (I never understood why his race was mistreated because of their skin color. I understand why people don't like aliens, but your own species it just doesn't make sense) he was actually very attractive. He wore black dress pants and matching shoes a suite jacket with a purple button up shirt underneath. On his right breast pocket in purple stich was the same insignia as the one on the asari's breast. He looked to be in his early to mid 20's. His hair was neatly cut in a low military style, and goddess his eyes were amazing dark brown like the trees back home on Thessia. Personally I found him more attractive than his asari friend.

They both seemed too high classed to be on this part of Illium. Even though they seemed to be 'in a class all their own' as humans called it they both carried an air of extreme danger about them. They both stood in a straight postured military type stance while I eyed them both (mostly going over the human).

The asari spoke to me in a commanding voice that interrupted my ogling of the human, and drew my attention towards her.

"If you're done examining us we would like to arrange a deal with you Miss T'Soni." Oh goddess was I really just ogling over some man that was only here to do business. He was probably with her anyway he wouldn't be interested in someone as young as me if he's with her. _Get it together Liara show them your all business._

"What kind of deal?"

"A very simple deal really the Ravens would like to offer their services to you in exchange for your help."

"What kind of help exactly do you need?"

"My associate and I are looking for a couple of individuals that we cannot find without the help of an information broker such as yourself."

"And why me exactly?"

The human cut into the conversation with a voice just as commanding as the asari.

"Because we know that the daughter of Matriarch Benezia will have political connections that most people only dreamed of having." He was correct I did know a few politicians on a deeper level than most.

"What do I gain out of this?"

The asari spoke again. "As previously stated you will have the full protection of the Ravens from any enemies you make or currently have, as we all know every information broker has someone that wants them dead. We will make sure that doesn't happen." She was also correct I had a few enemies already and I could use the muscle. The shadow broker was already sending assassins after me and I would need someone to help keep me alive (at least until Cerberus brings Shepard back as promised).

_And no I do not like Shepard in any way other than a friend. I still sometimes think of the time when Shepard confessed her feelings for me in the med bay, and I told her I didn't have the same feelings for her. I knew it was her hormones talking as when a human's hormones reach extremely high levels we asari can smell it. As much of a paragon as Shepard was she seemed to always have one men (sometimes multiple men at once ) leave her private cabin (with the exception of a few female crew members) with a satisfied look on their face. I may not have had sex before but even I knew what had happened in there. I knew "she only wanted to get into my pants" . I believe Joker called her a 'sex fiend' or a 'nymphomaniac'. I felt terrible after it was confirmed she had rare condition where she had extremely high libido levels._

"How do I know you will keep your promise?"

"Simple you can have your assistant type up a contract that we will both gladly sign."

"That sounds good to me. I'll have her type up the contract as soon as possible."

"Good." Her omni tool lit up and she sent her contact information to Nyxeris.

"I've sent your assistant the contact information for both of us. Contact either one of us when you finish the contract." Then the human turned and left without a word the asari followed close behind him. I hadn't even learned their names maybe it was in the contact information they sent me.

"Nyxeris?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Send me the contact information for those two."

"Yes ma'am."

Ahh here we are their names are…Mister J and Miss E? I guess it makes sense they don't trust me with their names. Now about this Ravens group the woman mentioned. I must do more research on them.

**Liara is now at her apartment in bed watching a vid on the Ravens**

Here we are. This group has quit the reputation here's an article on them in '_Badass Weekly'_.

_The Ravens are an elite mercenary group mostly made of ex-military although small they are just as much trouble as the Eclipse or Blue suns. Most members are asari and human with a few salarians, turians, and drell. Their leader is referred to as an ArdatBillinis. Which translates to biotic demon .The ravens insignia is the head of a raven __**Author's Note: The cover for this story is the raven's logo. **__They are known for carrying out their order to the letter and if someone refuses to pay them after the job is done they simply kill them and take all their lifesavings. Their biggest rivals are the Eclipse Sisters, and Blue Suns. They are usually hired to do jobs deemed too dangerous for soldiers. They rarely work for individuals. The Ravens are most famous for their work with AriaT'loak on Omega a few years ago. Which shortly after their appearance on Omega resulted in the death of 123 freelance mercenaries, drug dealers, and slavers in one day (368 in all). For that impressive number the Ravens are truly Badass Weekly material. Hopefully we will be seeing more of them in the future. This is Jazmine Santiago reporting from Badass Weekly headquarters saying good night to all. _

**Rewind to when Jaye and Enala left T'Soni Information Broking**

"Really'my associate and I'?"

"What? It made us sound more professional didn't it? Besides when T'Soni saw you her pheromones went crazy."

"What? How can you tell?"

"You're a hybrid you can't smell all the pheromones an asari can smell. Like I was saying she practically creamed herself looking at you."

"Whatever you just fuckin wit me."

"Whatever you say, but remember I've been around longer than you."

"YeaYeaYea. Big fuckin expert. A hundred years older and you think you know everything."

**Author's Note: Please read and review without it I'll never know what you guys/girls think. Also please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. Keep coming back to See if my story has been updated. My usual upload days are from Friday to Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LiaraT'Soni (at T'Soni information Broking) one week after her meeting with the strangers in purple**

"Madam T'Soni I finished typing the contract for the protection deal."

"Thank you Nyxeris."

"Would you like for me to contact those people?"

"No thank you Nyxeris I'll do it myself." I was actually excited about this it was my first big deal. I called the human (of course) on vid call.

"Ahh hello madam T'Soni Have you finished our contract?"

Goddess I was so nervous even in hologram form this man was gorgeous. "Umm. Yes. I have."

"Good. I'll meet you at the new Makoto restaurant tonight to sign it in person and discuss any of your personnel needs."

"It's a date." I answered with what I'm sure by his sly smile was a tone that was a little too enthusiastic. Goddess I know I'm the socially awkward type, but this is ridiculous. Then suddenly I had a thought about the asari he showed up with on our first meeting.

"I-is your partner going to be joining us."

"Ahh yes. My 'partner' will not be joining us she has business she needs to take care of. And no she is not my bondmate or girlfriend. Sadly I'm single…but enough of that. Meet you there at 2200 hours planetary time."

"I'll see you there."_ Oh goddess I hope I can find something appropriate to wear._

**Makoto at 2200 hours**

I finally got out of my apartment after what felt like hours trying to decide what to wear. This was a very classy human restaurant from what intel I could gather on it. Interesting enough I found that 'makoto' means harmony in the human language Japanese (why humans have so many different languages I will never know, asari have different languages as well but the changes are so small it is still relevantly easy to still communicate without a translator). Interesting that he chose a restaurant named harmony to organize a protection contract.

I sat down at the booth I was directed to. It was a circular booth in a dark secluded corner of the restaurant. The waitress approached me she was an asari in a waitress uniform. The uniform consisted of a black vest, white dress shirt, a short black skirt (not too short but tight enough for people to have something to look at) and respectable heels with a purple tie (that last part is kind of odd).

"Is someone supposed to be dinning with you ma'am or are you alone?" When she said those last words it was obvious she was flirting with me. Even though I was completely covered and dressed in my full length dark blue dress with purple trim I couldn't help but blush and feel slightly embarrassed at the tightness of my dress.

That's when he walked in. He was in a suite similar to the one he wore in my office a week ago. The only difference was his jacket's right breast pocket didn't have that insignia on it. He smelled of a natural smell that I just can't figure out what it was but liked very much.

He spoke to the waitress. "If you're done harassing my date I would love for you to move so I can sit down." The waitress scoffed at him and left without looking at him.

"I'm sorry about that. It's so hard to find a college student without an attitude these days."

"Wait do you own this place?"

"No and yes. This restaurant is owned by the ravens, but the real owner has complete control of it unless I tell him to do something."

"Sooo you threaten him to do what you want or…"

"Hold it right there. I don't threaten everyone to get what I want the owner of this fine establishment here is a fellow raven."

"I thought the Ravens were a merc group?"

"We are but not everyone wants to fight so they help us in different ways. I don't know if you've noticed or not but all the waiters and waitresses here wear purple ties. If those ties ain't purple that means the owner has turned his back on da ravens and wants to go to war wit us."

He has a little bit of an accent that I didn't notice before. It seems his words are beginning to sound different. He pronounced them with the'd' sound were there was a 't'. It must be because he was getting agitated from explaining this. I guess it has happened before. I should change the subject quick.

"Umm what is your position amongst the Ravens?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I was asking what your position amongst your group is. Are you a negotiator?"

"Negotiator? HAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't see it but I knew I was beginning to blush. Then I became enraged at him. This man laughed in my face for some unknown reason.

"Why are you laughing at me?! Did I say something amusing?!"

"Nonononono. I'm sorry if I made you angry but, you have to admit you sound and act nothing like an information broker."

"Excuse me?!"

His face turned from amused to serious in a flash. "Look I know why you became a broker and I can help you, but only if you help me."

"You know I'm after the…"

"Shhhh. Don't say it."

"How do you know?"

"Simple….Aria told me."

"Aria…"

"Are you ready to order?" I was cut off by our waitress.

"Yes I'll have whatever the chef recommends."

"I'll have whatever you recommend for asari." The waitress took our menus and left I never went over it. I was too interested in what this nameless man was telling me.

"Look Dr. T'Soni if we keep talking about this we'll never get to negotiate our contract."

I was very reluctant to let go of the subject but I did have to discuss this contract. For the next thirty minutes or so we discussed business, and then I realized I never asked him a single question about himself. So I took the silence of us eating to ask him a few questions.

"What is your name?"

"Hm?"

"I said what is your name."

"Jaye…Jaye Lunais."

"Lunais? Isn't Lunais an asari name?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"I'm curious as to why a human has an asari last name." Jaye then came to explain how he was a human asari hybrid. He discussed how he had five sisters. Two of them younger than him one of them was deceased. The other three were older than him. The youngest of his older sisters had a salarian father. The middle a krogan and the third had a turian father. He said from the melds he shared with his mother as a child he knew she never loved the other fathers as much as she did his father. "Being the only two brown men on a planet full of blue women was more than awkward." Was how he described living on Thessia with his father was.

I only heard of his mother through news feeds she was a cruel woman. She was and still is under constant observation from the asari government. But the way he described her she sounded like the most caring, loving, and supportive mother in the galaxy. I guess a criminal can be a loving family woman. His mother obliterated an entire gang by herself for shooting his father and hospitalizing him for three weeks while Jaye was away living on earth for 40 years (do to modern medicine, modern at the time, his father lived to be 103).Jaye's mother taught him how to use his biotics. She was a powerful biotic it took the help of the top three Justicars to help incarcerate her after her rampage (she was released do to her good lawyers).

After we finished talking about Jaye's life I told him about mine. My life wasn't all that interesting, but he listened to me as if I was telling him the secrets to the universe.

"Jaye?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me anything about you and the ravens. You didn't mention the reason you joined, how you joined, your rank, or anything like that."

"Well all that stuff is complicated , but I can tell you my rank."

I placed my elbows on the table and placed my chin in my hands as I leaned forward and gave him my best seductive look. I don't know what made me do that but I wanted to try my hand at seduction at this point for some reason. It must have been all the wine we drank.

"Tell me."

"I'm the founder of the Ravens. You know…the boss."

I was honestly shocked. I just thought he stumbled upon the group and worked through the ranks.

"I understand your shock. I mean you are eating dinner with an ArdatBillinis (biotic demon)."

By the goddess I couldn't believe it I was attracted to **the** ArdatBillinis.

"Wh-why do people call you that."

"I'm sure there are many reasons but I only know two. One is my biotics. There powerful and dark. Most biotics turn from blue to white with their biotics get stronger, but in my family they turn from blue to dark purple. Two I'm known for questioning people with my eyes completely black."

"How do you do that?"

"Simple. I establish a meld with someone without entering or pushing against their mind it looks scary as hell." With that he called over our waitresses. She looked at me the whole time she was refilling our drinks, but I was interested in how Jaye was about to change his eyes. He didn't even close his eyes they just slowly started to turn obsidian. I can see how people could find that disturbing. That poor waitresses she turned pale seeing how Jaye's eyes were completely black like some kind of well….demon.

I caught her attention by asking about dessert while I saw Jaye's eyes return back to their natural dark brown. Okay I was exaggerating a little when I said his eyes remind me of home. They were actually really dark until the light hit his eyes then they reminded me of home, but the light didn't quit catch his eyes that often.

I was still talking to the waitress about dessert. "How does chocolate cake taste?"

"Hell if I know. The human customers seem to like it." Jaye heard that last part a turned into a complete man-child.

"Hold up. Neither one of you has ever had chocolate cake."

"No." The waitress and I answered simultaneously.

"Ho-lyyy shit. Can we get three slices of chocolate cake? Please."

"Umm yes, but if you don't mind me asking why three?"

"Simple you're going to have a slice with us."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I don't get off for another hour."

"Listen to me very carefully. Go put in the order for the cake, then tell your boss Jaye said you have the rest of the day off."

The waitress left and shortly after she came back with her purse in her hand and sat down at our booth. Jaye scooted over so she could sit down. He was very close to me. My heart started to beat at a rapid pace and I was sure he could hear it.

A new waiter arrived with our cake. The waitress and I were hesitant to try it. Jaye seemed to be enjoying it.

"Liara you haven't touched your cake yet. Is everything alright?" I was taken out of my examination of the dessert in front of me by his words. He hasn't called me by my first name all night. When he said it I could detect the smallest bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Ohh. No. Everything is just fine its just… I don't eat a lot of sweets."

"Shame. It's delicious."

His was starting to move closer to me until he suddenly stopped just short of my personnel space, then I felt something press against my mind. I looked all around myself until my eyes fell on his. They were completely black again. He mouthed the words 'please let me in' he did it in asari since my translator wouldn't pick it up. I didn't know what it was but I trusted him, and allowed him into my mind. I felt feelings I haven't felt since I was on the Normandy. I felt loved, accepted, and safe with him in my mind. Jaye began to talk to me through the meld.

"If you think the cake is poisoned I guaranty you it is not." I could tell he was joking with me but I decided to play along.

"If it is not poisonous then you eat a piece." He took his fork and ate a small piece of my cake.

"See no poison."

"Alright I'll try it." I ate some of it. It was incredible I never had anything like it.

"Soo how was it?" Jaye asked me still using the meld to comfort me.

"I like it."

"Good to hear. "I could feel him start to slowly pull out of the meld. I didn't want him to leave so soon so I reached out and snared his mind with mine. Pulling him into another shallow meld.

"Please don't leave."

"Liara I...I'm not going anywhere." I moved over to him and stared into his eyes our waitress long gone. We were alone in the corner of the restaurant. Even though his eyes were completely black they were still beautiful to me. I leaned into his personnel space and our lips locked together as soon as I did. Our lips saying what mere words couldn't.

"Can I come over to your place." We had both sobered up by this point but I was feeling brave at the moment. I honestly wanted him to take me whether at his home, mine, or even on the table. I wanted him.

"Liara I want you to, but I think it better we both try to focus on what we intentionally came here for. That being business." I was very disappointed, but I perfectly understood what he was saying.

"Yes...It's probably for the better. For us not to form a relationship." I could tell he was just as disappointed as I was as he agreed with me.

We both parted ways after sitting in silence for a while just enjoying each other. It was so romantic if I'm correct the human expression is 'forbidden fruit'. I was his and he was mine. We couldn't be with each other for simple reasons. If anyone found out we were together they would use me to get to him and I didn't want that. If we were together and someone found out they would think I was a biased party and would give their secrets to the Ravens. That would cause me to get less business and that means I would never catch the shadow broker. Jaye knew how important it was to me and didn't want to interfere.

It's a shame he didn't take me home with him. Now I have to go home as he would say 'all hot and bothered'. It took a while for me to calm the intense heat growing in between my legs that night. I watched porn to get off though. I hadn't watched porn sense my first date with another asari back in university. It probably goes without saying, but my search history on Fornax's extranet site was filled with male human on asari porn that night.

**Author's Note: Please read and review without it I'll never know what you guys/girls think. Also please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. Keep coming back to See if my story has been updated. My usual upload days are from Friday to Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LiaraT'Soni 2 week after dinner date**

Jaye left on hisship two days after we had dinner together. He told me to feel free to return to it whenever I wanted to. He came to my office to see me before he left. We agreed that we would keep in contact with each other. He left behind a few of his troops to run security and do whatever I required them to in order to help us both. I sent Jaye information on people of interest whenever I had the time.

One day when I was getting home from work I got a vid call from Jaye. We talked for half the night about anything we could. Jaye asked me if I could protect myself if his troops couldn't immediately get to me. I told him my biotics could handle it. He told me that wasn't good enough, and next time he came to Illium he would educate me in hand to hand combat.  
**Four days after the call**

I got a message on my omni tool from Jaye.

_Liara I have just landed on Illium. We're getting supplies and refueling so we'll be here for a couple days. Sorry to tell you this, but I can't indulge myself in another dinner date I'll be very busy. If you have time I can help you improve on your self-defense skills._

I replied to his message by telling him I would be meeting him at a training center used by asari commandos, after I closed down the office.

**Asari commando training facility**

I was already dressed in my exercise clothes when Jaye walked in. He was already dressed as well. He wore a pair of sneakers with pair of jogging pants and a under armor shirt. I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug before we kissed again. It was another passionate kiss. It wasn't as long as last time, but it was still welcome. He looked up from me and looked at the room. "Well who'd you have to blackmail to get this room all to ourselves?" Jaye was wearing that sly smile of his. It seemed genuine and not forced.

I answered him with a small giggle. "I didn't 'blackmail' anyone I just know people."

"Fine don't tell me." Jaye crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me in a childish fashion.

I couldn't help but smile while talking to him. "If you're done being a big baby then maybe you can teach me how to fight without biotics."

The next hour or so Jaye taught me multiple combat technics. Ranging from disarming an opponent to using your bare hands to kill a vorcha. Some of his technics were more brutal than others but effective. He told me that he learned some of his technics from when he was on earth before the first contact war. He lived under multiple fake names and always faked his death after five years in the military, and reenlisted under a different branch of the military with a different name. He had been in every branch of the human military at least twice, so he knew how to fight. Plus he went to a commando training school instead of regular school (grade school, college, etc.) during his time on Thessia. It was top secret so no one found out about him or his father being on Thessia.

"You catch on fast moon."

"Moon?"

"Yea it's a nickname. You like?"

"I know what it is just…why moon?"

"Because you have tendency to dig your nails into my arm. You did it really hard when we kissed earlier, and it left this crescent mark in my arm. Plus your eyes remind me of Thessia's moon. I know it's corny, but I like it."

I began to blush very intensely. I didn't realize I had done that to him, and wondered what he thought about it. I spoke to him trying to avoid eye contact. "I…I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Liara it's been an hour I'm fine I just thought about it and didn't say anything at the time."

"Well in that case I like it, but what should I call you?"

"Whatever you want. Moon." His face was again covered by his impish grin.

"I can't think of anything right now, but I'll come up with something later."

"Well while you think about that lets get to testing your limits."

I began to whine like a child hoping for him to take pity on me and call it a night. "More?! Come on you've run me ragged already." I then mumbled under my breath. "And not in the way I wanted you to."

"I'm sorry what was that?" I could feel my cheeks turn flushed I didn't think he would have heard that.

"Nothing." The answer shot out of me a little too quickly.

We stopped with the hand to hand training, and began to lift weights instead. Asari weight lifting is different from other species weight lifting. We not only lift weights with our arms, but we focus on multitasking to help strengthen our biotics. This is done by lifting weights with our arms while making another weight (heavy or light) rotate and levitate simultaneously.

It was tough considering I worked on dig sights most of my life and we had machines to do the heavy lifting we didn't have to do it ourselves. I started to lift fairly light, while Jaye insisted on pushing himself. His shirt was soaked with sweat by his second set. He unceremoniously took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before lifting again. It was obvious that he wasn't trying to impress me. He was simply trying to work out.

His body didn't come to be much of a surprise. It was everything I expected. He had a very toned type build with great abs and pectorals. He wasn't a scrawny man by any means. Nor was he a giant. He had a ravens tattoo on his right shoulder. I always thought of getting a tattoo, but I could never think of anything with any meaning that I wanted to get. Plus it seemed painful.

The rest of my training for the night went on in a cycle lift, fight, lift, fight. I was exhausted by the time we got ready to go, and yet I was still so very hot in-between my legs. I wanted him and goddess curse me if I don't get him.

**Warning: Smut ahead**

Jaye was getting ready to leave when I asked him how he got here. He told me he took a sky taxi. The next few minutes were a blur to me as we continued to talk about nothing when finally I found enough courage to tell him what I really wanted.

I blurted it out. "I think I want to have sex with you."

"Liara if you think that's the only reason I'm here right now it's not. You don't have to do this…"

"But I do. I want to so much. I want you to be my first." He came closer to me and he looked into me as he held me close to him. I gave him a look that told him I was serious.

He questioned me until it was clear that I was serious about what I said, until he finally agreed to have sex with me. He told me to sit on the weight bench. I did as he told me to. He walked over to me while I was on the bench and gave me another kiss.

Jaye wasted no time in pulling me close to the edge of the bench until my buttocks was half way on it. He pulled my pants and underwear down in a slow torturous movement. I could tell my delicate folds had mesmerized him as he continued to admire my flesh. After he finished watching my body twitch with excitement of what I thought he was going to do, he put his head in-between my legs. I didn't know people actually did that. I thought it was only something you would see in porn. His tongue started to slowly probe my virgina. I squeaked at the foreign intruder now causing my toes to curl and uncurl in pleasure. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped I let my disapproval be known as I let out a whimper of disappointment. Jaye looked at me from between my legs and spoke to me.

"Do you want the meld now or do you want to wait."

"I want to wait." I knew if I asked for the meld this moment would be cut short.

"Good. I don't want you to go into sensory overload during your first time."

He began to continue the skilled application of his tongue, but this time to my clitoris. I was in paradise with his tongue on me bringing me pleasure. Without warning I felt a thick finger pass my folds and enter my depths. I started to buck my hips involuntarily to get his finger deeper inside of me. I tried to hold back my orgasm to enjoy this moment, but the second he inserted a second finger I orgasmed. It was incredible I could have died right then and been perfectly fine with it.

Jaye picked me up and laid me onto his chest I could feel his manhood against my body. It was hard and big. **Author's interjection:** **I have decided to shrink Jaye's penis down to around 10 inches. You know for Liara's sake.**

I wanted to have him inside of me at that instant. I reached down and grabbed his manhood through his pants. I started to move my hand up and down until I drew a low throaty animalistic growl from him. I didn't expect such a sound from Jaye. I was expecting more of a moan from him, but this growl was exciting. I removed his pants with my biotics, and placed myself over his erection. He told me to go slow for my own sake, and I did.

I felt incredible having Jaye inside me. The girth of it stretched me to my limits. I couldn't take him all the way, but I'm sure I had him almost halfway in. I rode him until he started to buck upward and into me. I was ready to orgasm again, but I was determined to orgasm with him. We continued our lovemaking for a few more minutes until. I told him I wanted to orgasm with him. He knew what I was trying to say and opened his mind to me. The meld wasn't as deep as I wanted, but my pleasure was his and his was mine. I orgasmed first with him following shortly after. Jaye pulled out and shot his precious seed all over my behind. We laid there in each other's for what felt like hours.

"Moon you still up?" I felt embarrassed by this new nickname but at the same time I liked it. Something told me it was more sexually related now.

"Hmm." I was idly tracing a long scar on his body. He had multiple slash marks on his stomach. From fighting Vorcha bare handed I assume.

"Did you drive here?"

"Ummhmm."

"Come on then I'll drive you home."

"Okay."

**Jaye Lunais**

I picked Liara up off of me. She seemed exhausted after our lovemaking session. That feels odd to say I have honestly only fucked women until now, but I made love to Liara, and it was beautiful. I don't know what it was about Liara, but I wanted to make love to her. Even though I signed a contract saying I would protect her, but I didn't need it to know I would willingly die for her. I can't leave the ravens, cause everyone knows even if you don't wear the armor or the colors your still a raven for life.

When we arrived at Moon's apartment she was out cold in the passenger seat. I carried her inside. Damn it. Why da fuck did she have to have stairs? She works in the slums of Illium and yet she has this nice ass apartment. She did say she was planning on moving to a bigger office on NosAstra station in a month or so. I pulled the sheets back with my biotics and laid down in the bed. I took her clothes off of her and redressed her so she would be able to sleep comfortably. I didn't know where her clothes were so I pulled out an old green lantern shirt out of my workout bag and put it on her. It was late and I wasn't about to ransack the place for clean panties so put the dirty ones in the washing machine. I let her sleep without any panties. I did find a washcloth that I used to wipe my cum off of her ass and back. She stirred a little at the feel of the water against her skin but she didn't wake up. I went to take a shower. When I came back Moon was still sleeping soundly she actually looked pretty funny in my shirt it looked way too big for her. I laid in the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.I woke up early the next morning. Moon was still asleep I heard her say something about not working during the days I was going to be there, so I decided to let her keep sleeping. God knows how much sleep she's been getting, but I wasn't about to let her wake up to no food. So I took it upon myself to make her breakfast.

**LiaraT'Soni**

I awoke to something that smelt fantastic. I got out of bed, and began to walk down stairs. I stopped when I felt the fabric against my skin. This shirt was not mine it went down to below my ass cheeks. Wait did I just say…no way I must be imagining things.

"Hello sleeping beauty glad to see you decided to join the land of the living. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Sleeping who?"

"Sleeping beauty. It's an old human fairy tale my sisters loved it when my dad read us books that he still had from his ship. Sleeping beauty was their favorite. Two hundred twenty through 350 and they acted just as young as my little sisters and I every time dad told us a story."

"Interesting….Jaye?"

"Hmm?"

"Ummm. How old are you again."

"Hundred eleven why?"

"You've had multiple sexual partners and your oldest sister is bonded right."

"Umm. Yes and Yes. What's with the questions? Something on your mind beautiful?" He turned his attention away from his cooking and gave me a concerned look.

"Well I was wondering…are there any side effects from having a deep mating meld with someone."

"Umm. Yea but that usually only happens between two people who trust and love each other unconditionally."

"Well I trust you with my life…and I love you." It may have been too soon, but felt he had to know. Now was the moment of truth would he run or would he return my feelings.

"Hmph…I didn't think I'd hear myself say this until I was in my matron stage, but I love you too Liara."

"That is good to know but is it right for us to love each other."

"I don't know but it sure as hell feels right…Now Moon I know there is more on your mind. I'm 111 I know when people have something else to say."

"This morning when I got out of bed I thought I called my posterior an ass." I whispered the last word as if it was a forbidden curse word. Jaye laughed long and hard.

"What's so funny?" I whined.

"You're taking on some of my personality. It's small but it's part of it for sure. Don't worry you can't get any worse than my mother."

"How bad was it for her?"

"Ever time my mom and dad melded my mom developed an accent that made her sound like she was Paula Deen. Wither the meld was sexual or not. She had that accent for hours. My father had an urban southern type accent (like people in Atlanta) not a country accent. I don't know the specifics, but deep melds like that can change the way you walk, think, or in my mom's case talk. It makes you act a little bit like the person you bonded with."

I didn't know who Paula Deen was but the way he described it it sounded pretty funny.

"Does your mother still sound like that?"

"Every now and then, and it's still funny as shit."

Jaye turned off the stove and walked over to me. He kissed me on the lips. Then without warning his hand shot down between my legs and cupped my pus… I mean vagina in his hand. I was actually wet.

"What do we have here? Moon you're wet and we didn't even eat breakfast yet."

"I know it's because of you making me meld like that."

"Me? If I remember you initiated the meld and held the connection. I was just enjoying the ride." He was slowly drawing circles around my clitoris while he was talking. I couldn't handle it much longer. He inserted two fingers into me while using his thumb to continue his pleasurable torture of my clit.

"**Ahhh!Ahhh! Fuuuuck! FuckFuckFuck! I'm cumming.**" I can't believe this I just cursed. I never cursed before.

Jaye was giving me that smile of his, I'm really starting to develop a love/hate relationship with that damned smile of his. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I think our connection has made you a more sexual and vocal woman."

I looked at him my eyes still half lidded from my orgasm. "Fuuck that was good." I'm going to have to get use to the sound of myself cursing or learn to suppress the urge to use a curse word. In a way it meant that I always had a part of Jaye with me. I wonder what he got from me in that case.

"You ready to go now?"

"What? Go where?"

"We're going shopping."

I tried to take a shower, but Jaye made love to me on my bed first. We lay down for a while before we showered together. I love having Jaye around me. Every now and then I could feel his mind press against mine (like a mental hug) and I feel sad that I'm not as adept as using my mind as he can. Typically only matriarchs or talented matrons could do this without the actual meld. Our shower wasn't sexual we just bathed each other.

Jaye took me into a clothing store. He wore his armor to look as if he was escorting me to the shop. It was a small family owned store, but Jaye reassured me it could put some of the best shops on Illium out business if they ever decided to expand. He told me he was going to pay for me to get a custom outfit made. I would decide on the design.

I had two outfits made. The first was for me to casually wear. It consisted of a white lab coat, with white pants, shirt and, boots each one was lightly armored with blue trim. The second was for formal wear it was purple with near shoulder length gloves and a big red stripe down the middle. Jaye's going to love the purple dress.

Jaye took me home he had to leave to avoid suspicion so I had to sleep alone. Well at least I had his oversized shirt. I couldn't fine my panties. I don't know why I thought calling Jaye was a good idea but I did anyway.

"Hello."

"Jaye?"

"Moon?"

"Can you please not call me that it's embarrassing, and I know its 100% sexually orientated now."

"In that case I'll make sure Nyxeris asks why I call you Moon then."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"Not if you ever want to see me in a bikini" I knew that was something he would enjoy. Shepard did teach me a little bit on how to seduce men or women (just incas), but she left out everything that involved fu… Umm…sexual intercourse.

"Damn that would look sexy as hell….fine you win. So what you call for. I'm sure it wasn't to make me drive home with a boner."

"Well when you changed my clothes last night I was wondering where you put my panties."

"You talking bout the yellow ones."

"Yes."

"I put them in the washing machine."

"Okay thank you."

"Hold on a second."

"Yes."

"How did you know I would like to see you in a bikini?"

"Lucky guess… Thank you again for washing my panties."

"Speaking of underwear. Do you know where I put my gym bag it had an extra pair of clothes in it?"

"No."

"Alright then. Good night."

"Night." I'm glad I didn't do a vid call I was wearing Jaye's oversized shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. Those things are very comfortable. They feel so roomy. I'm sure Jaye would beg to differ considering he has a penis and I don't.

**Author's Note: Please read and review without it I'll never know what you guys/girls think. Also please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. Keep coming back to See if my story has been updated. My usual upload days are from Friday to Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaye Lunais **

I can't believe this I was supposed to have at least another two days. Now the fuckin turian military want us to put a stop to pirate attacks near Palaven. I knew I wouldn't have long to stay with Liara, but this is ridiculous. I don't even have time to see Liara in person to tell her. I can at least try to get her on vid call.

"T'Soni Information Broking how can I help you?"

"Anyone ever tell you you have the most beautiful voice in the galaxy?"

"Sir if you have not called to do business please disconnect this call, before I disconnect your head from your body." She was definitely getting better at threatening people. She wasn't looking at the projected image of me. She was zoning out looking at her private terminal.

"And here I thought you loved me…Moon." She immediately looked up from her terminal to see if it was really me. She began to blush as she spoke.

"What do you need Jaye?"

"Really? Your still calling me Jaye?"

"Well I was never good at making nicknames for people."

"Well you could call me Luna then."

"Isn't that a little feminine?"

"Not when your sisters call you it on a daily basis."

My face quickly changed from happiness to sadness. I had to tell here the news. "I was calling to tell you that I have to go to Palaven, and then Enala and I are going to do some top secret work for the council. I have no idea how long I'll be gone, and I just wanted to say… don't worry about me." Fuuuck! Why didn't I say it. Maybe I'm just scared to. Yea that's it. We've only known each other for a few weeks there's no way could love her right? There's something special about her though. No matter. I can't let this cloud my mind right now. I have a job to do. I'll handle it when I come back.

**Liara T'Soni**

"You can tell me not to worry all you want, but I'm still going to."

Jaye let out a huff of air. "Fine just promise me you won't stress yourself out."

"I won't."

"Okay Moon I'll leave you to your work now. Just remember I will come back." He said it with such confidence it reminded me of how Shepard was always so confident about everything she did.

**Undisclosed location**

Jaye was speaking in a low whisper. "E you got a visual on the targets?"

"Sorry sir, but that's a negative."

"Damn it. Alright let's move in."

Jaye and Enala slowly crept through the dense forest and trekked through the mud. They spot two guards and silently choke them both until they pass out.

Jaye and Enala still spoke in hushed tones. "So what is the purpose of use doing this." Enala questioned.

"The salarian councilor is secretly sabotaging the alliance. It's supposed to keep humans from getting too powerful, but it all seems dumb as fuck to me."

"No arguments there. I really don't care, as long as I get paid." *silently chokes out a patrol guard* "Besides I'm an asari I'm going to see progress anyway. Good or bad."

"Well I never thought about the 1000 year life span thing like that."

"You should it makes everything easier."

"Hold on there's at least six dozen guards up ahead."

"Damn only six dozen. Doesn't sound very fair to me."

"I know right. Tell you what I'll cause a distraction while you sneak inside and plant the bomb."

"Alright."

Enala cloaked and then snuck away. Jaye started to fire on the soldiers below from a spot in the dense forest brush. They already released an EMP on the base. Causing all the soldiers to exit there base to repair the outside electrical power boxes. The alarms wouldn't be able to work for at least another four hours.

*Alarm sounds*"Shit that ain't good."*Jaye activates omni tool and calls Enala* "E get out of there now the alarms are going off!"

"I'll see you at the extraction point."

"Alright then."

**Extraction point**

"Well I didn't think you would have made it back in time E."

"Me nether."

*Lots of guns being loaded*

"Put your weapons down and we won't shoot." Shouted the alliance soldier.

"Fuck! Jaye?"

"Yea?"

"How far do you think it is from here to the nearest alliance shuttle bay?"

"Half a mile." Jaye's iconic smile started to cross his face knowing what Enala was getting at.

In a flash Jaye threw up a barrier large enough to protect him and Enala. Enala grabbed the pistol from Jaye's holster and started to shoot the soldiers in non-fatal areas (thigh, shoulder, shin, etc.). While Jaye used throw to knock a few guards unconscious. In a matter of seconds all the surrounding soldiers were down.

**Stolen Alliance Shuttle **

"Damn that was close. You okay Jaye? Jaye?!"

Jaye had was bleeding profusely from his stomach he was hit.

"Shit! This kindda fucks up my plans for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry were on our way to Palaven they'll fix you up."

"No! Don't you see E the council set us up. Take me to Omega."

"Alright changing course now."

**AriaT'Loak**

I was doing the usual of running Omega from my favorite coach when I got an emergency call on my omni.

"Aria! Aria! Come on you bitch pick up!"

"I don't know who you are so give me a reason I shouldn't have you killed for calling me a bitch?"

"I'm Enala, Jaye's second in command; we met briefly when you helped us rescue him. Jaye's been wounded badly and we need help. We'll be arriving in an alliance shuttle that should be reported stolen by now."

"Jaye is a dear friend of mine I'll make sure he gets the proper medical attention."

After their shuttle landed I had a medical team patch Jaye up in the hospital. Jaye wasn't hit by just any bullet it had an explosive heat sink. If he didn't use a barrier chances are he would have been dead. Once it was confirmed he would be fine and he wouldn't have any new scars I had him and Enala brought to my private apartment.

"Damn Aria I never knew crime paid so well."

"You should. Considering your mother could take Omega from me in the blink of an eye if she wanted to."

"Don't worry she usually gives a ten day notice." He gave me a goofy smile that indicated he was joking along with a laugh. It was cut short due to the slight pain in his stomach.

"Shit. It still hurts to laugh…Alright Aria what did you call us for?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

"Okaaay. What about?"

"Your girlfriend has been calling my omni nonstop sense for half a year now. We've been doing business for the past seven months just in case you wanted to know."

**Jaye Lunais**

Holy shit how did Aria know? Enala doesn't even know about us. I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't you play coy with me Jaye. She's called me multiple times asking for any information regarding sudden deaths, assignation attempts, sabotages, raids, and other shit that the ravens are normally involved in. I was curious about what she wanted to know. Sooo I told her after a while that if she didn't tell me why she wanted the info I would cut her off .I have to give it to her she didn't seem all that interested at all, but she eventually told me about you two. She has turned into quit the actress since you left."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that if I got to fuck her I would give her all the info I found on you."

"**YOU DID WHAT?!**"

"O come on Jayei haven't hadn't had a good fuck in a while and that pureblood of yours looked good, she hasn't had anyone to please her for what? Almost two years now. Now listen before you go all psycho killer on me let me explain what happened."

Damn almost two years I had no idea I was gone that long. I could barely contain my anger, but I had to know what happened. I waited for Aria to tell me.

"You know what I'll show you." Her eyes turned pure black as I allowed her into my mind.

**Warning: Smut ahead**

"_Ma'am Dr.T'Soni has arrived." _

"_Direct her to my private room." Aria went to her room to wait on Liara. She may love Jaye but tonight she's gonna be my little pure blood slut._

_*Liara enters the room* "Hello slut." Liara didn't answer she knew aria was talking to her, but she didn't want her to know that._

"_Tell me how many times have you fucked in your life… You know what I don't care… Strip naked and bend over the bed. I'm going to beat your ass until you decide you only want me, and for the rest of the night call me mistress."_

"_Yes mistress."_

_This was going to be amazing Aria was planning on using her special strap-on tonight. It was one of the latest and best in nerve technology. It grew from a soft state to a hard erect one. It simulated how big the wearer would be if they were a male human. Aria's only got to 4 ½ inches. That is until she hacked it and increased the size to six inches Aria didn't need much to get off why should anyone else. The fake phallus could even ejaculate._

_Shortly after Liara was bent over the bed head held low in shame of the moistness in-between her legs. Damn asari periods._

**A/N: I made up the asari periods. Here's how it works.**

_It was one of the closest held secrets in the galaxy. Asari periods were way different than human ones. For two days every two months an asari becomes incredibly horny. These instances of 'heat' as they are known start to decrease to every four months, but increases to four days as an asari enters her matron stage. They are less frequent but the urge to have sex is more powerful. Once in the matriarch stage these instances rarely ever happen, but when they do most asari are given the week off from work to sate their unstoppable urge to have sex._

_Aria was harder than she had ever thought possible. This was her first time using her new toy on someone. Aria couldn't believe this was what men felt like when they had erections._

"_Fuck it I'm skipping your spanking and I'm going straight to the fucking. Stay like that."_

_Aria approached Liara's moist entrance. She didn't know Liara was in heat do to her period and not from being Aria's bitch for the night._

_Liara already tried to change Aria's mind multiple times before this night but Aria didn't budge._

_As Aria entered her Liara couldn't help but moan at the entrance of Aria's fake appendage. It was the biggest thing she ever had in her. Albeit she didn't take half of Jaye's full length. Aria's penis wasn't very thick, but it would have to do at the moment. _

_Aria sawed herself in and out of Liara only stopping briefly to adjust to the feeling of a pussy on her cock. She knew she was going to cum soon, and Liara was close herself._

"_Ungh…I'm…mmm…going to cum in you you little slut. Ahhh shit…what do you think Jaye would say if he knew you were doing this with me."_

"_Please Aria don't…."_

_*SMACK* Aria stopped fucking Liara long enough to deliver a flurry of hard slaps to Liara's bottom, before she placed herself back inside Liara who was now silently sobbing from the spanking._

"_I told you….ummm…*pant*….to call me mistress."_

"_I'm sorry…*grunt*…mistress…please don't…*pant*…. cum in me!"_

"_*grunt*… why…fuuuck that feels good….*Aria placed her fingers in the space in-between Liara's crest folds and pulled back forcing Liara to bring her head up and look at the ceiling* why the fuck not?"_

_Liara couldn't answer Aria was doing what Liara fantasied about having Jaye do to her. She always enjoyed watching rough porn. She wanted to ask Jaye to take her the way Aria was, but couldn't they only had sex twice and they only knew each other for a little over a month it was way too soon to ask those types of things of Jaye._

"_I…I'm sorry mistress…but I can't tell you." _

"_Fine…ohhh shit….. I'm cumming…. Get on your knees now…..shit….I'm going to cum on your slut face."_

_Liara quickly scurried to her knees in front of Aria and watched as Aria's hand pumped her cock furiously. It didn't take long before Aria shot ropes of cum across Liara's innocent face. Liara had already came when Aria pounded her while pulling her crest. _

"_Awww…that was incredible."_

"_Thank you mistress." Liara got off of the ground and silently grabbed her clothes and got dressed not once did she so much as glance at Aria. It was official she hated her, despite the pleasure she gave her she hated Aria._

"_Liara deary?"_

"_Yes mistress."_

"_If you want to keep getting info on your boyfriend you'll come to Omega every time I call for you. There will be rules so do not worry. They are simple. I will not cum in you unless you ask. I will mostly be using your mouth to pleasure me. I think Jaye will appreciate you knowing how to properly suck a cock when he returns from whatever the hell he's doing I will mostly use you in this way. I will not fuck your ass under any circumstance, but I will spank and whip you when it pleases me. Finally I will not use a strap-on bigger than the one I recently used on you. Deal?"_

_Liara stood there and thought long and hard. "Deal…but this all stops when Jaye returns." _

"_Whatever you say." *Aria made her voice sound unsympathetic* "Just remember while you're here getting your brains fucked out. Jaye is out there in the galaxy somewhere getting shot at and trying to survive. So he can make it back to his sweet innocent Liara." Aria said the last part sarcastically._

_Liara knew she would tell Jaye all about what happened between her and Aria when he returned. Hopefully he would forgive her, but something told her even if he did he would see her as a unfaithful cheating slut._

_Liara turned to leave when she heard Aria call her name again._

"_Yes…mistress." Liara was clearly annoyed with Aria at this point._

"_You have cum on your face and you smell like a brothel full of maidens in heat. Unless you want everyone out there to know you just got fucked I suggest you take a shower orrrr. I could force you to leave just the way you are."_

_A look of panic spread across Liara's face. "Aria you wouldn't dare."_

"_Your right I wouldn't, but I will spank you the next time you come to Omega for not addressing me as mistress right then. There's a small wash room over there." Aria pointed towards the bathroom door. Liara rushed inside took a quick shower and left._

_The memories of Liara sucking Aria off and all her other sexual duties she performed for Aria for the info she received played in Jaye's head. The ones that stuck out the most were when Liara refused to say her pussy was for only for Aria and that she would only have sex with Aria, and never have sex with anyone including Jaye again. She received quit the paddling for that. Jaye could feel through the meld that Aria thought that was a little too far and she was extremely sorry for that. The other was when she was getting fucked by Aria while wearing a blind fold and she called out Jaye's name instead of Aria's. That caused Liara to receive her very first whipping._

_It was obvious even to Aria that Liara resented herself for making this deal in the first place. Every time they finished having sex Liara immediately got dressed, showered and left._

**Jaye Lunais**

Jaye put his hand around Aria's throat intent on killing here right then and there.

"**YOU FUCKING WHIPPED HER?! WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO THAT YOU AIN'T SHOW ME?!**"

"You don't have anything to worry about it. I told her you died six months ago. We haven't even spoken to each other since. She was devastated she threw herself into her work, and became a heartless bitch."

"Aria I literally have your life in my hands…**DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"**

"I'm not. Councilor Tevos told me you died doing some work for them. Everything she said made since. She said you and Enala were killed when you were ambushed by blue suns mercs."

"Fucking shit." I let Aria's throat go and she dropped to her floor. "Get her on the phone."

Aria got the asari councilor on vid call immediately.

"Is there anything I can do for you Aria?"

"You want to explain this shit?!" She pointed the omni tool toward me and Enala so Tevos could see us.

"I thought you two would have died from that last mission. How did you two survive?"

"By pulling the trigger faster than the other guy. Now tell me why you declared us dead." I said sarcastically.

"We did it to make your missions easier. If your thought to be dead no one expects you to show up and put a bullet in them."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Your merc group is a danger to everyone in council space. Now that I know you didn't die on that last mission. You have three choses. You can come in and peacefully surrender orrrrr. We can have your little sister arrested and charged with terrorism. She'll be in jail so long she'll hit the matriarch stage before she gets out. Maybe we can sell her to some vorcha as a sex slave. I hear they can't keep them alive for more than a month. Your choice."

I looked at Enala she lost her family at a family reunion that got attacked by batarian slavers. They didn't take a single one of her family members alive. The only reason she's alive is because she ran. She thinks that if she stayed and helped fight her family would be alive. She knew how much I loved my sisters and the lengths I would go to to protect them. My sisters were just as much hers as mine. She gave me a knowing nod and I spoke for us both.

"We'll turn ourselves in, but you stay the **FUCK AWAY **from my family."

"Deal. I'll have those slavers arrested while their still on the citadel." Tevos disconnected the call. I looked at Aria.

"Aria if I hear you so much as masturbated while thinking of Liara I'll weld your cunt shut whit my biotics."

"Damn that sounds brutal. You got it though. Not so much as a thought….Besides I have plenty of dancers that I haven't fucked yet."

"Fuck you… Enala lets go. We got a long way to go if we're gonna turn ourselves in."

Aria stopped me before I left.

"What do you want?"

"Look I don't do this a lot." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I did to Liara. Your one of the only friends I have that are friends with me because they like me and not because their scared of me. Liara barely every said my name during sex ether, and I never made her deep throat me. I knew she moaned your name through the gag, but I pretended to not hear.

**Author's Note: Please read and review without it I'll never know what you guys/girls think. Also please follow the story so you don't miss a chapter. Keep coming back to See if my story has been updated. My usual upload days are from Friday to Sunday. I have updated all the chapters prior to this one. They are small changes, but I suggest you go back and skim through the chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane Shepard**

I just helped Liara defeat the Shadow broker a few days before I stopped the collectors from. Well. Collecting people. Now I can finally confess to Samara how I fill. I thanked Miranda for everything she did. I knew it must have been hard on her turning her back on The Illusive Man. He was like a father figure to her.

"_Hello Shepard how can I…"_

"_Please let me taste your pussy Miranda!"_

_Miranda was at a loss for words. "Shepard you want to do what?!"_

"_You heard me. I want you to eat your pussy. Please Miranda. Just this once."_

"_Fine but I swear if you tell anyone I'll make your life miserable."_

_Shepard didn't waste anytime in getting the lower half of Miranda's suit off. Shepard dove in-between Miranda's legs and into her perfect honey pot. She hungrily lapped at Miranda's pussy not wanting to tease her. It didn't take long before Miranda had her hand buried in Shepard's fiery red hair. _

"_J….*pant*Jane….Please…slow down….i'm gonna….Oh gawd yes do that again….i'm going to cum!"_

_Shepard stopped her merciless assault on Miranda's clit._

"_That's sort of the point sugar tits."_

"_Agh…. If you weren't so fucking good at this I would kill you for that comment."_

_Shepard sped up her clitoral assault, and Miranda came. Hard. Shepard left while Miranda was basking in her post orgasmic glow.  
_Being a bachelorette was fun, but now she wanted to havesomeone that she could love and as soon as Samara came back from her "asari night out" with Liara I would tell her. I love Samara to no end, but I respect Liara too much to ruin her chance to make a friend. She only talked to people on the old Normandy when she had to. Making friends with another asari should be good for her.

**LiaraT'Soni**

"Dr.T'Soni…"

"Please Samara call me Liara."

"Alright then Liara. I have a question concerning Jane."

"Jane?"

"Yes the commander has asked me to call her by her first name whenever other crew members are not around."

"That's interesting. What is your question?"

"Do you think Jane has feelings for me?"

I almost choked on my wine when she said that. "Samara I hate to tell you this, but I'm the last person you need to ask about that type of thing. I haven't had as much as a date in the last two years."

"Shepard did say that your sex life and I quote 'Exist as much as male asari'." I can't believe her. I told Shepard that I had never joined with anyone. It didn't mean I never had sex before (if you count four play that was cut short do to my mother walking in on me with another asari leaving me sexually frustrated). I let out a small chuckle at the part of male asari. If only she knew.

"May I ask why you think Shepard has feelings for you?"

"I don't. I have feelings for her."

"I see."

"I don't know what to do. The code…"

"Fuck the code Samara! Tell her how you feel!" I never had an outburst of such language. It must be from Jaye. It is a painful reminder of what I lost.

Samara sounded surprised at my outburst. "Liara!"

"I'm sorry for my outburst madam Justicar. It will not happen again."

"Do not be ashamed child. You have taught me that I should express my feelings toward Jane. I can not break the code, but I think I have a way to tell Jane I love her and still stay true to the code."

**Samara's Room On The Normandy **

"I want to be more than friends Samara."

"I do to Jane, but I know you will sleep with others and worry about what I would say. So I am giving you permission to 'sleep around' as you humans call it."

Shepard rushed Samara and locked her into a hungry passionate kiss. Samara pried her off of her.

"Jane I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I can't have sex with you now. If I was a maiden I would strip you where you stand."

Shepard's eyes were filled with desire, and she was grinding the crotch of her pants against Samara's leg.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. Just please fuck me. Just once."

"I will….but next time I do this it will be out of love. Not because you haven't taken your libido suppression pills that gave you."

"Why would I? When I have a beautiful asari to fuck all day long."

Shepard started to trail kisses over Samara's neck. Samara let out a slight chuckle/moan at this.

"Jane your being quite the aggressor for a bottom."

Shepard gave Samara a confused look.

"How did you…"

"EDI has shown me footage from your room…. It helped me get through my period."

"I didn't know asari had periods?"

"I'll explain later."

Samara pushed Shepard against the window of the observation deck. *fade to black*

**A/M: Sorry that this chapter is so short I was busy with a lot of personal stuff. Plus school starts soon so some of my chapters might be delayed for an extra week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sup my loyal fans it's been awhile since I last posted. I've been busy with school ever since it started. By the way check out Darkoslim's stories there amazing. Sooo without further ado here we go Chapter 8 of **_**Demons and Angels**_**.**

Jane Shepard

"Commander I need to talk to you in private." What could Bailey want I just got back from Palaven's moon, and EDI apparently has a body now. I don't need this sometimes I wish I wasn't so nice.

"Commander I heard you are in the business of reforming criminals." It was obvious he was referring to Jack.

"You can say that."

"Well I have someone that has done a lot of bad things, and he could do a lot more good for the galaxy if he was on your ship helping fight the reapers."

"Tell me some more about this guy."

"He's a helluva biotic."

"Bailey I hate to burst your bubble, but I already have a biotic on my team."

"With all due respect commander Dr.T'Soni may be a biotic but she's no soldier." Bailey was right Liara may be able to handle herself in battle against regular people and geth, but I don't know if she'll be able to handle the reaper forces. We've already faced repurposed humans, batarians, and turians. Liara wears her heart on her sleeve I don't know if she'll have the heart to pull the trigger on another asari.

"Have him escorted to my ship."

**Docking Bay D-24**

I waited at the Docking bay for Bailey to bring me my new crew member. To be honest I was nervous. From what little bit Bailey told me about whoever this person was, I thought I was getting some krogan merc leader.

I saw Bailey arrive with 8 heavily armed escorts. They were in a circle formation around my new crew member.

"Commander sign this and he is officially under your jurisdiction." I signed the holo pad and handed it back to Bailey.

The escorts moved out of the way, and I got to meet my new crew member. He stepped through the opening the guards made for him, and looked down at me. His eyes were dark brown. He was a black man. He looked tough to me. He wore a weighted vest, ankle cuffs, hand cuffs, and a biotic suppressor all to keep him from running away from his escorts. The biotic suppressor was unexpected. Those are only used on natural biotics that don't need implants, but just an amp.

"So your Commander Shepard?"

"The one and only."

"Sorry Commander but you two will have to cut the pleasantries for now. I have to go. I'll have his things sent to the Normandy."

I took our new recruit onboard. EDI got out of her chair and walked over to us.

"Commander who is this, and why is he secured with varies detainment equipment used for violent prisoners."

"EDI this is….umm….umm….what is your name?"

"My name is Jaye."

"No last name?"

"I'll tell you later. So what is this thing an android, mobile VI. What?"

"Not a VI. AI."

I showed him around the ship although none of the ground crew was on the ship.

"And that's the Normandy what do you think?"

"I think it's been a half hour since I was on this ship and I'm still cuffed."

"Sorry about that." I turned on my omni tool and unlocked all his bonds."

"Ahh. Much better."

"You're welcome." I gave him my famous smile to try to relax his nerves. It was obvious he was on edge from being on an alliance ship.

"Where do I sleep? Do I have my own room or-" He let the question hang long enough for EDI to respond.

"The observation deck is available."

"is there a bed in there?"

"No."

"Can I get a room with a bed?"

"One moment." It didn't take long before EDI's voice came back over the Normandy.

"The room mister Krios used to stay in can be altered to accommodate a bed."

"EDI how much will this cost me?" Jaye interjected before EDI could speak.

"Not a single cred. I'll cover the expenses for my room."

"Well that's good to know."

**Two Days Later**

Being on a two day leave during this war wasn't as bad as I thought. I got some work done, and Jaye just reported that he finished the modifications to his room. Today is going to be a good day.

**LiaraT'Soni**

"Liara have you met our new ground crew member?"

"Joker I was never informed on any new ground crew member."

"Well him and Vega are sparring in the cargo bay 2 matches and Vega hasn't won one yet."

I went left my room and headed for the shuttle bay. It would be rude to not greet a new crew member.

When I got down to the shuttle bay I saw Shepard watching the sparring match. James had the new crew member in a head lock. It was a black human male. He shifted his weight and threw James over him. When Vega landed on his back his arm was grabbed and placed in a very compromising position. His arm was being bent at the elbow in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. If he didn't give up he would lose his arm.

"Alright I give!" Mr. Vega shouted.

I was impressed. No one besides Shepard had beaten Mr. Vega in sparring.

Shepard clapped with a new found respect for our new member. I still hadn't noticed his face yet.

"Damn Jaye. What the hell was that?" Vega asked

"It's called Gracie ju-jitsu. It's an old earth martial art."

"Damn you'll have to teach me some of that."

"Me too. Being an infiltrator may mean I get to hang back further, but I need more than an omni blade to protect me in close quarters." Shepard said.

"No problem."

"Thanks Jaye."

It took me awhile to register the name I just heard. There's no way it could be my Jaye. He died around two years ago. All the council records said he did (I checked after I became the shadow broker).

Then I saw it. That smile I saw when he left.

**Author's note: I wander what Happens next. I mean I know, but you guys/girls won't unless you review. No review no new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the short chapter everyone a lot has been going on lately.**

**LiaraT'Soni**

"Liara have you met Jaye?"

"I don't think we have met." Jaye said before I had a chance to speak.

He walked over to where Shepard and I stood. He was definitely the Jaye I had met all those years ago.

He and Shepard talked for a while. Then they left for the elevator together. Is Shepard planning on taking him to her private quarters? _No! There's no way Shepard would do that. She would be cheating on Samara, but Samara gave her permission to sleep with others as long as she still loved Samara. Calm down Liara he was just acting of course he knows who you are. What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

I decided it would be best if I buried myself in my work for a while. That way I'll be too busy to think about it.

**Jane Shepard**

Man I need a good fuck. Jaye didn't seem as bad as what Bailey told me about him. He did look good and I didn't take my libido suppression pills today.

"Sooo being in a maximum security prison on the citadel all these years without a woman must have left you with the worst case of blue balls ever? I can help you lighten that load if you want." I practically purred the last part in his ear.

"Shepard I know about your little…problem. I have an extremely high amount of libido as well-"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "Then that means you know what I want. The rest of the crew respects me too much to give me what I want."

"I'm sorry Shepard but you're my superior on this ship, and I can't just fuck you like you would like for me to do. I'll give it some thought, but right now the answer is no." The elevator arrived at the mess hall, and Jaye stepped off leaving me wet and wanting. Damn it! I was sure he would come to my room with me.

The elevator stopped at the CIC. Traynor stepped on (maybe I still can get fucked hopefully she's into women).

"O. Commander I was just on my way up to tell you we have received a distress message from Grissom Academy."

"Alright I'll get right on that." _Damn it! I didn't get any cock or pussy._

**Grissom Academy**

Jaye charged the centurion, but it wasn't a biotic charge he literally ran out of cover and tackled the centurion to the ground. He then began to use his fists (that were glowing with biotic energy) to pound in the helmet of the poor bastard. It was a good distraction his charge caused some of the troopers to get out of cover allowing me to line up a few good head shots. Jaye grabbed his black carnafix and fired at the troopers. He killed a few. I lined up another headshot while Jaye and Liara finished off the rest of the troops.

*Smack* "Damn it Shepard what did I tell you about trusting Cerberus!"

"Well hello to you too Jack." I said.

"Jack?" Jaye asked confused.

"Jaye? You fucking asshole." Jack approached him with murder in her eyes, and her biotics lit. Jaye's biotics sparked to life as well as he prepared to take Jack on. I stepped in-between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Remember that prison you busted me out of?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well this asshole is the reason why I was there." Jack snarled while violently thrusting a finger at Jaye's face.

"What?" Me and Liara said simultaneously.

"And on top of that he fucking killed a kid-"

"That kid was dead regardless if I shot em or not!"

"Look we'll talk about this later. Okay?"

**On the way back to the Normandy**

"Well Jack I gotta admit Jack you look good." Jaye said trying to ease the tension.

"Pfft. What you wanna pin me against the wall of your cabin again?"

"Last time I checked you didn't complain."

_Well that escalated quickly. Quick Jane play peace maker._

"Jack I thought about what you said about your students. I decided that your students would be best suited as support."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I said I wasn't going to write another chapter until I got more feedback. So everyone say thank you to AzureSkyes, and now just like last time no feedback no new chapter. Thank you and review**. **Atode anata o sansho shite kudasai (see you later in Japanese)**


End file.
